I Never Really Thought
by Gabberz720
Summary: My second FanFic. Nothing Else Matters sucked big time, so I hope this is better!
1. I Never Really Thought

**Alright, here's the first chapter of my new story named "I Never Really Thought"…I hope its better than Nothing Else Matters. That story sucked, big time. I hope U like this better. Reviews are always appreciated. =]**

**---**

"I never really thought it would end up like this," Stan sighed as he watched Wendy make out with Kenny. "But I guess I was sort of expecting it."

The two sixteen year old best friends stood side by side, watching the black haired, gray-eyed girl kiss their lifelong friend passionately.

Kyle Brofloski thought it was a shame. He always thought the two were meant to be. But at the same time, he was content. He gazed at his best friend. The black haired boy leaned against the school. His black hair fell in his face, just touching his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes looked dull as he gazed at the secret new couple. He had grown tall, about six two.

Kyle smiled, gazing at his best friend. Then he looked back at the couple, his frown returning. The thought of anyone hurting his best friend made him angry.

Stan took this opportunity to look at the shorter boy. He had also grown tall, only an inch shorter than Stan. His messy jewfro had calmed into beautiful, silky slinkies that fell into his face, darkening into a slightly darker shade of red. He had very light freckles spread across this face, but everyone thought it was unbearably cute. His bright, emerald green eyes looked a little angry.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Kyle? What's wrong?"

Kyle smirked, a dark expression on his face. "It's just that the fact of knowing that someone's hurting my super best friend kills me, yah know?"

Stan smiled softly. "Aw, it's alright…" he shrugged. "They were totally hitting on each other anyway. And it doesn't really hurt. I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stan nodded, turning back to his super best friend. "Forget about those two. It's Friday. What're you doing later?"

Kyle shrugged. "I have track in an hour…and don't you have football?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah. Just meet me in the locker rooms after you're done, alright? You wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Sure," Kyle smiled, slinging his black backpack over his shoulder and walking away. "See yah later, alright?"

"'Kay," Stan picked up his backpack, watching his friend go, then walked away in the opposite direction.

---

"Kyle?" Stan called, entering the locker rooms. The rest of the football team had gone home; he was late because he had waited for his best friend, who was nowhere to be found. "You in here?"

He heard the sound of rushing water, and knew a shower was on. He walked closer to the shower stalls and called again. "Uh…Kyle?"

"BOO!" A familiar voice shouted. Muscular arms wrapped themselves around Stan's waist pulling him close to his chest.

"AH!" Stan yelped, spinning around to see a laughing redhead. "Kyle, you jackass! You scared the shit outta me!"

Kyle laughed and stepped back. He was wet and naked except for a towel around his waist. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he winked, then walked over to the shower and turned the knob, shutting it off. "So what took yah so long?"

"I was waiting outside for like half an hour, dude!"

"Really? Oh…I waited in here for like half an hour…sorry, dude."

"It's alright," Stan patted him on the back. "So you done in here? Let's go."

"Aren't you gonna shower?"

"Nah…I'll just shower when I get home. Until then," Stan smirked and grabbed Kyle, putting him in a headlock. "You have to deal with THIS!"

"AGH! Gross, dude!" Kyle cried. "You reek! Let me go!"

---

"So," Kyle said, kicking off his shoes and placing them on the mat near the door. "Watcha wanna do?"

The door bell rang as Stan closed the door and he sighed, looking through the peephole.

"Ugh, crap," Stan groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Fatass alert."

"Oh God."

Stan opened the door. "What do you want, fatass?"

Cartman stood in the doorway. With age, the boy had lost all his fat and replaced it with muscle, but he wasn't as built as the others, which was why the other boys still called him "fatass". Although he wasn't the most built, he was definitely the tallest, standing at a hefty 6'5". He had kept his hair short, and his hazel eyes were still devious and evil. "Not much, fag. Wanna buy some-" Stan slammed the door in the boy's face.

"Selling pirated DVD's again?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

The doorbell rang again and Stan flung it open. "Stop ringing my doorbell, Cartman!" Stan yelled.

"Geez, sorry, dude," Kenny jumped back, holding his arms up in defense.

"Oh, it's you, Kenny…sorry, I thought you were Cartman."

"Yeah…" Kenny rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he was sixteen, he had stopped wearing his hood up and tightened and replaced it with a new sweat shirt, but with the hood down, usually wearing jeans and his favorite orange Nikes. His blonde hair was messy and fell in his face, and he had big, innocent gray eyes. With his eyes, no one believed how dirty and perverted he was. "Uhm…listen…dude…I'm so-"

"I saw you making out with Wendy, Kenny."

"…what?"

"I'm not mad."

"What? Why not?"

"I dunno…I was kinda expecting it…"

"Oh…"

"So, I just want you to know, because I'm the only mature one here," Kyle opened his mouth to say something put Stan placed a finger over his mouth. "The _only _one," he snickered, then continued. "That I'm ok with you and Wendy being toge-"

Before Stan could finish, Kenny's arms were around him, hugging him very, very tightly. "REALLY?! THANKS SOOO MUCH STAN! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Agh! Kenny, that's enough!" Stan wheezed. Kenny released him.

"Sorry, dude," he smiled sheepishly. "It's just that…I really like her…"

"I thought you might. That's why I went out with her, Ken."

"Oh, right, sorry…"

"It's fine, dude. No hard feelings, right?"

Kenny's face broke into a huge grin. "Right. But I _do _owe you, dude."

"Owe me?"

"Big time," Kenny winked at Stan, then strutted out the door. "See yah later, guys."

"Uh…bye," Kyle waved after him, still puzzled. Then he turned back to Stan, who was gaping. "Weird kid, huh?" Stan didn't answer. "Uh…Stan?"

_Oh my God…_ Stan thought. _Kenny…Kenny knows my secret!_

"Huh?" Stan blinked, turning back to Kyle and grinning. "Oh, right. Sorry dude, spaced out. Wanna go play video games?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Uh…sure."

---

As the two played Mario Kart, Stan totally kicking Kyle's ass, Kyle couldn't help but wonder, _What could Kenny possibly owe Stan?_

_---_

**Alright, end of this chappie =D I hope it's better!! Ugh, I can't stand how badly Nothing Else Matters sucked. Sorry for bringing up that shit =P**


	2. You Wouldn't Dare

**Hey, here's the next part of I Never Thought…enjoy =] I'll try 2 proofread better this time.**

---

"I'm tired, dude," Kyle yawned. "It's three in the morning. Can we go to sleep?"

Stan yawned as well. He was still damp from the shower he took earlier. "Sure." He turned off the Wii and turned to his friend. "So…watcha wanna do?"

"Uhm, sleep?" Kyle answered sarcastically.

Stan laughed. "Sorry. I spaced again. You need pajamas?"

"Yeah, thanks."

They walked upstairs to Stan's room and Stan opened the door. Kyle loved Stan's room. The walls were painted light blue and the ceiling was creamy white, giving it a young but comfy image. It was a bit messy but not unorganized, and it smelled like Stan. Kyle always thought Stan had a musky, earthy, masculine smell. He loved it.

"Alright, here's some PJ's," Stan dug through his drawers and pulled out a maroon T-shirt and red, green and white plaid pajama pants. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Kyle took off his clothes and yanked on the pajamas, yawning. "Look, I'm too tired to help you pull out the other mattress; can we just both sleep in your bed?"

Stan smirked. "We haven't done that since we were nine 'cause fatass called us fags."

"Your point?" Kyle smirked back. "So can I?"

Stan shrugged, trying to stay calm. "Uh, sure…I'll be right back, I haven't brushed my teeth yet and I'm sure you don't want to be sleeping next to that," Stan breathed on Kyle's face.

"Gross," Kyle giggled and pushed Stan away. "Just go so I can have a moment of peace and quiet."

"Oh, shut up," Stan shoved him playfully, then walked into his bathroom. It was the playful, boyish moments like these that he lived for, and he loved them.

Stan counted to a hundred and sixty before spitting into his sink, rinsing out his mouth, flossing and using mouthwash. When he was done, he came back into his room to see the lights shut off, but the moonlight was shining through the window. He looked at his bed, seeing Kyle already tucked under the covers, his head poking out. The moonlight seemed to make the boy glow, his red locks now messy and his thick lashes fluttering. Stan smiled; he was dreaming.

---

"Boys, wake up, it's already twelve in the afternoon," Sharon shook their shoulders lightly and they groaned. "Come on, guys, I made you pancakes, eggs and bacon."

Kyle shot up out of the covers and ran down the stairs.

Sharon smiled at Stan. "You guys slept in the same bed? You guys haven't done that since…"

"…since we were nine, I know," Stan waved it off. "Anyways…did you say pancakes?"

Sharon grinned.

---

"So," Stan layed back on the duvet, full of all the food his mother had made. "Watcha wanna do today?"

Kyle layed down next to him. "I dunno…wanna go to the hill and throw rocks at cars?"

"Naw, we did that Thursday," Stan frowned.

"Iceskating?"

"Gay."

"That a problem?"

"Not really…it's just…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get yah," Kyle nodded, sitting up. "Ugh, there's nothing to do in this hick town."

"Mhmm…" Stan sat up too. "Wanna call Kenny and Cartman? See what they're up to?"

"Sure," Kyle shrugged.

---

"Aaand we're at the mall because…?" Stan asked.

Cartman shrugged. "'Cause I need new pants, homo. I dropped a size."

"Cartman, it seems more like you're not eating, not working out."

"Is there a difference?"

Stan's eyelids drooped. "Cartman…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Cartman waved him away, walking over to the jeans aisle.

"Stan," Kenny whispered. Stan turned to him. "C'mere," he tugged his arm and pulled him into the jacket aisle. Kyle eyed them suspiciously. "It'll only take a sec, Kyle. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Shut it, Kenny!" Kyle snapped before walking into the T-shirt aisle.

Kenny chuckled before pulling Stan a little closer.

"What do you want, Kenny?"

"Don't be so rude when I know your big secret," Kenny shoved Stan playfully.

Stan stumbled for a second, but tried his best to stay calm. "Uh…what secret?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you have a crush on 'Ky'," Kenny teased. Stan froze; he was referring to the nickname that Stan had used for Kyle in his…

"How the fuck did you get my diary?!" Stan whisper-yelled.

Kenny smirked. "You left it at my house. That'll show you not to carry such valuable things around with you, you idiot. You're lucky I didn't show Kyle."

Stan pushed his friend into a wall and pinned him there, his strong hold tightening with every word. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Oh," Kenny spun them around, reversing their position, his grip also tightening with every word. "Yes." Squeeze. "I." Squeeze. "Would." Kenny released him and smirked at the taller boy.

Stan lowered his blue eyes, then brought them back up. "Kenny, please. You can't tell."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't. But you have to tell Kyle, dude!"

Stan's jaw dropped. "Dude, are you kidding?! He'd never like me!"

"Why not?" Kenny frowned. "You guys have been best friends for how long?"

"…about…twelve years…?" Stan broke into a grin, forgetting his issue for a second. "Heh…our anniversary was last month."

Kenny rolled his eyes, but continued. "Exactly. Super Best Friends. So do you really think he'd stop being your best friend just because you like him?"

"Yes."

Kenny's eyelids drooped into a sarcastic expression.

---

That night, Stan lay in bed, staring up at his ceiling. What would the worst be if Kyle didn't like him back? Stan sighed, shuddering, and pulled his diary out of his backpack. He flipped to his first entry. It was from back when he was ten. He grinned.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today me and Ky went to Stark's Pond. We iceskated for about two or three hours. Wendy kissed me and I threw up all over her. She ran away crying; apparently since we were older she found it even more repulsive. I was about to cry but Ky went up to me and gave me a huge bear hug and said it was going to be ok. I felt a lot better after that. And he was right! The next day, Wendy apologized for running away and we played kickball on the same team at recess. It was a lot of fun._

_-Stan_

Stan grinned. Fifth grade was three years before he had started liking Kyle. He flipped to eighth grade and went to a specific page with a picture of Stan and Kyle at the play. The play had been sort of based on Romeo and Juliet. Wendy had originally been Juliet but she got sick on the day of the play, so Kyle had to fill in. They had to kiss at the play. That was the day Stan fell for the boy.

---

"_Oh, no!" Mr. Garrison, the play director, cried into his cell phone._

"_What's wrong, Mr. Garrison?" Token asked._

"_It's dear little Wendy," Mr. Garrison sighed. "She called in sick! What will we do now?!" Kyle walked by, holding Wendy's costume, about to put it away. "Kyle! You could fill in!"_

_Kyle's head snapped up. "What?!"_

"_Yeah! You know all the lines, right?"_

"_Yeah…Wendy called in sick a few times so I had to fill in for her…but I don't think-"_

"_Great!" Mr. Garrison picked up Wendy's costume from the trunk Kyle had put it in and shoved it back into his arms. He pushed him into the dressing rooms. "Hurry up! The play starts in an hour!"_

"_Wait, but I'm too tall for-!" Mr. Garrison slammed the door shut. _

"_Alright, people!" Mr. Garrison clapped his hands together. "Everyone get into their costumes! Chop chop!" With that, the rest of the students rushed away. Stan stood there, gaping._

_What the HELL just happened?!_

_--_

"_Stan," Kyle whispered to his friend, bringing him back out of his day-dreaming state. They were on stage; Stan was holding Kyle in his arms. "This is it! You have to kiss me!"_

_The audience was silent and patient. Stan looked at them before looking back at Kyle. "But…but I…"_

"_STAN!" Kyle whisper yelled. "Just do it!"_

"_But-"_

_Kyle let out an annoyed grunt before he wrapped his arms around Stan's next and pulled him close for a passionate, tongue filled kiss._

_That was when Stan fell for his best friend._


	3. I Kind of Love You

**Alrighty then, third chapter. It isn't over yet! ;]**

**---**

"Kyle!" Stan called after his friend. This was the day that he vowed to tell his best friend that he was in lo-…crushing on his best friend.

Kyle spun around. He saw Stan running over and smiled, waiting until he was standing in front of him. "Hey, Stan. You got out late today."

"Yeah," Stan rolled his eyes casually. "Stupid Mr. Dawson let us out like, fifteen minutes late because he had an oh-so important lesson he had to finish."

"Really now," Kyle smirked.

"Yep," Stan scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, wanna come over and uh…study for the physics test tomorrow?"

"Uhm…but you never study," Kyle raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah well…I've decided to change that."

Kyle shrugged. "Alright. Lemme go to my locker."

Kyle suddenly wrapped his arms around Stan's torso and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Uhm…" Stan's heart was racing. "Why are you…?"

Kyle pulled away and shrugged. "I dunno…I haven't had a hug in so long," he smiled. "Who gives a better one that my best friend?"

Stan smiled sadly and watched him go, his auburn curls bouncing as he walked away. Then something struck him.

He didn't have a crush on Kyle.

He was in _love _with Kyle.

"Oh my God."

---

"So…" Kyle layed stomach down on Stan's full sized bed. "This is exciting."

Stan grinned at Kyle's sarcasm. "Right, like you'd rather be at home with your obnoxious little trash can of a brother."

Kyle shoved him playfully. "Shut up. Ike doesn't look like a trash can."

"Oh, you know I'm right," Stan leaned in and nuzzled his nose playfully against Kyle's. Kyle chuckled. Stan let his head rest there, letting their noses touch. Stan's grin disappeared. "Uh…listen, Kyle…can we talk seriously for a sec?"

Kyle cocked his head but didn't pull away. "Uh…sure."

"Ok…let's say this guy had a best friend. They were best friends for…twelve years. And one day, in eight grade at a play, he got to kiss his best friend."

Kyle nodded, expressionless. "Continue."

"And then one day, in tenth grade, he realized he totally had a huge crush on his best friend." Stan tried to keep his undying love out of the picture.

"Mhmm…"

"And now he's sitting on his bed with his best friend, telling him his secret."

Kyle snapped his head away, staring at the floor beside the bed. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Obviously."

Kyle looked up, locking eyes with his best friend. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Maybe I should go…"

"Wait…"

"Yeah," Kyle mumbled to himself, gathering his things and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "That would be best." He looked at Stan, who was looking up at him with devastated blue eyes. "Uh…bye."

Kyle walked out of the bedroom, and Stan heard his footsteps clomping down the stairs slowly. Stan choked down a sob, then looked out the window. It was pitch black outside.

---

Kyle was shivering as he walked down the pitch-black street. How could…Stan…like…him? He shuddered again. As content as he was, he didn't want to have a relationship with Stan. Stan had a huge crush on him. That overwhelmed him with joy. But it also made him extremely sad.

Kyle was in love with Stan, no doubt about it. But that was the problem. Stan said he had a CRUSH on him. That could just be a stupid school girl crush, right? Meaning Stan could never return his feelings. Meaning they could never be together the way Kyle wanted to be.

Kyle's body began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and kept walking, hugging himself for warmth. He hadn't brought his jacket; it was at home. He looked into the night. Not even the street lamps were on! It was almost completely dark! Where the hell was he?! He began to shiver and shake and shudder. Oh God. When he had left, he had been thinking the whole time about his best friend. He had completely forgotten that he was deathly afraid of the dark. Oh God…

Kyle gasped sharply and began to hypervenalate, choking and gasping.

"_Kylee…_" he heard a voice call. He froze and his green eyes widened to their fullest. He felt as if he was going to throw up.

"KYLE!" a pair of hands clamped themselves down on Kyle's shoulders and he shrieked, dropping to his knees, screaming.

"KYLE!" the voice repeated. Kyle recognized the voice as Stan but didn't stop crying, no matter how bad he knew he looked. It had been years since he'd cried last, and now that he'd started he couldn't stop. "Are you ok?!" a flashlight shone on his closed eyelids and he opened them, letting tears trail down his face and drip from his chin.

"S-st-Stan?" Kyle stuttered, still trembling and hugging himself.

"Ky!" Stan gasped and dropped the flashlight, wrapping his toned arms around Kyle and pulling him close, hugging him tightly. "Dude…please…stop crying…"

Kyle ignored him, his sobs muffled as he cried into his best friend's chest. "Sorry," he choked out as he sobbed. "You know how scared of the dark I am. When…when I'm alone…"

"But you're not alone."

Kyle smiled against Stan's chest. "Not anymore."

Stan shivered as Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's waist and hugged him back, tighter, letting his head rest on Stan's shoulder. Stan could feel tears dripping down his shirt but he didn't care. Who would, when their best friend was in tears?

"Stan…" Kyle murmured.

"Yes?"

"C-Can…can you walk me back home…?"

"Sure."

With that, Stan stood and helped Kyle up, picking up his flashlight at the same time and pointing it in the direction they were going. They were a few houses away from Kyle's house.

"Thanks, Stan," Kyle muttered.

Stan looked away awkwardly. "Uh…yeah…anytime, Ky."

Kyle stumbled a little when he called him that nickname. "K-Ky…?"

Stan flushed. "Oh, uh…yeah…it's easier than saying Kyle…I guess…"

Kyle grinned, reaching up and wrapping an arm around Stan's shoulders and pulling him in for a one-armed hug. Stan tumbled into his best friend.

"Uh…?"

Kyle chuckled. "Sorry…you're just so cute sometimes…"

Stan tried to hold back a flush, but he felt the heat spread across his cheeks and screwed his eyes shut. Kyle pulled away and took a step back. Stan opened his eyes, realizing they were already in front of Kyle's green house.

Kyle turned to Stan and smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Stan. You're a life saver. I'll see yah tomorrow, alright?"

Stan remained silent. Kyle raised an eyebrow, then shrugged to himself, spun around and began to walk up to his house. Realizing the door was locked, and his parents and brother were out, he walked around back, knowing they would have left a spare key under the mat for him. He walked around into the little path between his house and his neighbors', the path dark, but he could see the porch light at the end.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him from the back, turned him around and pushed him against the house wall. He felt his back hit the wall hard, but not painfully, and was about to open his mouth to say something, but before he could a pair of lips crashed onto his lips, kissing him deeply and furiously. Kyle's eyes widened but he didn't gasp. A tongue forced itself through his slightly parted lips and slithered into his cavern, tasting and exploring.

As soon as it began, though, it was over. Kyle realized that his eyes had slid shut and opened them to stare into the deep blue eyes of Stan. Kyle pressed himself against the wall; Stan's hands were on the wall beside his head. Stan looked at his shoes, but didn't move.

"Sorry…I just needed to know what you tasted like." He muttered, removing his hands and shoving them into his pockets. "I…kind of love you." He laughed darkly and began to walk away. "'Night, Ky."

Kyle was still for a moment, watching Stan go, before he reached out and grabbed Stan's right shoulder. Stan turned his head halfway to look at Kyle. Kyle 's eyes narrowed and he let a growl slip out before he roughly pulled Stan back, pulling him against his chest, and claimed Stan's mouth, slipping his tongue inside and giving him the same treatment, wrapping his tongue around Stan's and massaging. Stan moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Kyle's neck. Kyle pulled away and pressed his forehead against Stan's, and barely whispered, "I kind of love you too."

"OHMIGOD!" they heard a shrill scream and snapped their heads around to look at the intruder.

"WENDY?!" Stan yelped.

"Uh…" Wendy covered her face, turning away. Over time, Wendy had matured a lot; she'd kept her hair neat at shoulder length, and wore casual and comfy clothes, not slutty clothing like her best friend, Bebe. Her chocolate brown eyes enhanced their magic, still warm and kind. "I…I went to Stan's to apologize but no one was there so I assumed he must be here…if this is a bad time…I mean…was I interrupting something…?"

"Wendy…" Stan murmured, folding his arms across his chest and looking away. Kyle looked at the two and sighed.

"Maybe we should go inside for this."

---

"So…Wendy…" Stan scratched the back of his neck. "This is awkward."

"Aw…" Wendy smiled a bit. "It's okay. Stan, I came to say that…well I know you saw Kenny and I kissing, and well, I'm really sorry, Stan. I didn't wanna leave you alone, but…" Wendy nodded in Kyle's direction. "I see you already found somebody, huh?"

Stan smiled softly. "Yeah…well he really likes you, Wends. Kenny, I mean…he's always talking about how smart and funny and kind and beautiful you are…"

"He called me beautiful?"

Stan's smile grew wider. "Yeah…you should've seen his eyes when he called you that. They were like…sparkling." Stan wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect.

Wendy grinned. "That's so sweet."

Kyle casually took Stan's hand, entertwining their fingers.

"And so is that," Wendy giggled. "I better go…I'm meeting up early with Kenny at school. I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"'Kay," Stan and Kyle stood up together and wrapped their arms around the small girl, practically crushing her.

"AGH!" She squealed and giggled. "Guyzz! Lemme go! Can't *choke* breathe!"

Stan and Kyle both placed gentle kisses on her shiny hair. Stan grinned down at her.

"Thanks, Wendz."

Wendy smiled back up at him.


	4. You Have a Way With Words

**Fourth chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. Please review, and leave some suggestions while you're at it. I'm struggling to find new ideas. I'm just writing it as I go. Comments r helpful. Thanks.**

**---**

"So what happens now, Stan?" Kyle whispered. The two sat on Kyle's bed, cross legged, with the lights turned off, just staring into each other's eyes. The bright clock's green letters read eleven forty -seven.

"Uh…" Stan started, but was cut off by the sound of the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"SHIT!" Kyle hissed. "My parents are home!" he dove under the covers and hid.

"Where the hell do I go?!" Stan panicked.

"Uh…" Kyle grabbed his arm and pulled him under the covers and bent his legs. "Just stay there…she'll just think it's my legs."

"Fine," Stan smirked and curled up into a ball.

"Kyle?" Sheila whispered, opening the door.

Kyle turned over groggily and sat up, pretending he had just awoken. "Hmmm…mom?"

"Hi, buhbi," Sheila walked over. "Sorry we were out so late. Ike had a little orchestra thing upstate that was mandatory. Did you study at Stan's house like you said?"

"Yeah- mmph!" Kyle closed his mouth and froze as Stan scratched the soles of his feet, knowing how unbearably ticklish he was. "Mmph," he screwed his eyes shut and his face turned red.

"Kyle? You ok?" Sheila asked.

"Mhmm," Kyle nodded, eyes still closed. "J-just tired. N-Night, mom!"

"Alright, buhbi. Night." She gave him a kiss and walked out, shutting the door. About thirty seconds after she left, Kyle threw off the blankets and glared at Stan, who's hand was clamped over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"You're soooo ticklish!" Stan chuckled.

"Retard! She could've caught you," Kyle shoved him to the floor.

"Oomph!" Stan landed on the floor with a thud. "Asshole," he muttered into the carpet, face down. Kyle laughed. Stan reached out and grabbed the edge of the mattress, pulling himself up into a kneeling position on Kyle's mattress. He stared at Kyle longingly.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, tilting his head.

"Kyle," Stan sighed, taking Kyle's hands in his own.

"What, are you gonna propose to me or something?" Kyle smirked.

Stan smirked back. "Not exactly." His expression turned serious. "Kyle, I'm not going to tell you some long ass poem about how gorgeous and perfect you are, 'cause one, I'm only sixteen- I don't know poetry for shit, and two, I'm sure you already know how gorgeous and perfect you are," Kyle smiled. "But I'll tell you plain and simple. I love you so much, Kyle. You're my soul mate, alright? My perfect fit. I couldn't have asked for someone as perfect for me as you. So just get that through your thick skull."

Kyle laughed and knocked his knuckles on Stan's head. "You sure have a way with words, don't you?"

Stan smiled patiently.

"I love you too, Stan." Kyle answered Stan's unspoken question. "Sometimes you're just too cute."

---

_Hmm, _Stan thought as he sat in Biology. _First day with a boyfriend. This should be exciting. _Stan turned his head to look at his favorite boy. The redhead was bent over his notebook, scrawling down the notes furiously. His auburn curls hung in his face, his bright green eyes peeking through them. They shifted and locked eyes with blue ones and he looked up, then ripped out a piece of paper, wrote something and passed it to him. Stan raised an eyebrow and unfolded it.

_What're you looking at?_

Stan smirked, writing and passing it back.

_Just admiring how cute you look when you're so serious._

Kyle smiled.

_Hah, thanks. But stop calling me cute n stuff. I'm NOT the girl here!!_

_Yeah, a little, dude._

_Oh, shuddup._

Stan looked around the room for a second, looking at the students and then landed on Bebe Stevens. The busty blonde was leaning back in her seat, twirling her golden curls. She really was pretty; she had grown out her blonde, curly hair down to her waist, and her chocolate brown eyes were still kind and sweet. It was just that she had turned into such a slut, Stan didn't find her appealing anymore. She had sex with anything on two legs! _Or with ANY legs, for that matter, _Stan thought. The girl reminded him of Kenny, back when they were younger.

Stan's eyebrows shot up and he smirked, writing a new note.

Stan smiled and was about to pass the note when Mrs. Epstein spun around, stopping her writing on the board.

"Mr. Marsh!" the nazal voice of the bronze haired woman reached his ears and he looked up. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

He frowned. "Not really."

"Come read your note."

"But I-"

"Mr. Marsh! RIGHT. NOW."

"Alright, fine," he shrugged and walked up to the front of the room, clearing his throat. "Dear Kyle. You've got such a great ass. I could sleep for days on those perk cheeks, lemme tell you. I'd like to live with you and wear your ass as a hat for all eternity."

The class burst out laughing as Mrs. Epstein gaped. Now that they were older, they knew these sort of jokes were harmless. Stan and Kyle joined in the class's laughter, but Bebe sunk down in her seat, her cheeks red.

---

"You're so mean, Stan," Kyle laughed as they sat against near Stark's Pond. It was starting to get dark; the stars were out and the crickets were chirping.

"And why is that?"

"You totally embarrassed Bebe today!" Kyle giggled.

"Aw, come on, you know her face was funny," Stan smiled as Kyle laughed.

Kyle stared back. "Why are you staring at me?"

Stan's grin widened and he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Kyle and squeezing. "It's just that…you're so cute sometimes…I love you so much, dude…you have the cutest little laugh."

Kyle smiled and buried his face into the crook of Stan's neck. "Thanks. Love you too…"

Stan sighed contently, smiling as Kyle leaned back into his arm. Stan wrapped his right arm around Kyle, pulling him close and causing Kyle's unshaka to slip. Kyle looked up and pulled it into place; Stan gazed at him with loving eyes. He kissed the top of his head, but Kyle twisted and their lips met.

"Oh my God! Kyle!" a familiar accented voice shrieked; they spun around.

"Mrs. Broflovski!" Stan yelped, unwrapping his arm from Kyle's shoulder and scrambling up. "Oh my God!"

"Mom!" Kyle felt his stomach drop as he stood up slowly. "Uhm…it's not what you…think…?"

"Kyle Broflovski!" She growled through her teeth, reaching out and grabbing Kyle's wrist and pulling him away. Even though Kyle could easily break away, he let her lead him away, twisting his head to look at Stan with wide green eyes. Stan stared back, gaping, blue eyes as big as dinner plates. "Young man, you are NOT gay! I won't let you be! You're not seeing that boy anymore!"


	5. I'll Run Away With You

**Here's the fifth chapter. I had some time on my hands from the Memorial Day weekend. Since I'm not hanging out with my friends until later (we're gunna c 17 Again, LoL) I thought "why the hell not update it?" sohh yeah. Here is izsh :P**

**---**

Stan woke up startled to the sound of his alarm clock going off and reached out, hitting the OFF button. He blinked a few times, sitting up slowly. A replay of last night's happenings ran through his head and he shut his eyes, trying to make the memory go away. Trying not to think, he rose and got ready for school. As he slipped on his blue T-shirt, baggy navy blue jeans, blue Nikes, brown coat and blue and red puffball hat, he tried to keep his mind clear. Doing this, he tripped over his feet and landed with a thud in front of his bathroom door. He groaned into the carpet. This was going to be hard. But what did he expect? He had no idea what was going to happen today. What if his mom never let them see each other again? He felt his heart drop. No…she couldn't. Kyle wouldn't let her; he was much too strong to let her control her. Right?

Maybe he gave his love a little too much credit. He couldn't expect him to be invincible, after all. He was sure Kyle was just as broken over this as he was.

---

Stan slammed the door to his old red truck, walking up the path to school with the rest of the crowd just as the bell rang. He walked inside, immediately spotting Kyle's hair and bright green eyes. He followed him to his locker, putting his hands on his shoulders and whispering, "Boo."

Kyle jumped and he turned around to come face to face with Stan. His eyes widened for a second, then he spun back around and fumbled with his lock, not acknowledging Stan. Stan blinked. "Uh…hi…Kyle."

Kyle frowned, opening his locker and shoving his books into his backpack quickly.

"Kyle, dude, come on, please talk to me. I haven't done anything wrong."

Kyle growled and slammed his locker, the noise loud in Stan's ears. Kyle turned around to lock eyes with Stan, his eyes a little watery. "I know that! That's what's making this so hard!" He slapped his hand over his mouth, like it had just slipped out, and he turned back around. The halls were emptying out now, the late bell was about to ring.

Kyle began to walk away but Stan placed an arm on his shoulder. "We need to talk, Kyle. I need to know what's going on. I have no idea why you're so mad!"

Kyle pried his hand off his shoulder. "I can't, Stan. Please…just leave me alone." He began to walk away again.

"Please."

"No, Stan. Go to class. You're going to be late and get detention."

Stan finally snapped, growling and throwing his hands back on Kyle's shoulders. Kyle turned his head to protest but Stan turned him around and slammed him against the lockers, inching his face so close to him he could feel his sweet, warm breath on his face. "Goddammit, Kyle, SCREW THAT! I don't give shit if I get detention. I swear to God, if you don't talk to me, I will hunt you down and FORCE you to talk, OK?!"

Kyle growled, dropping his eyes to the floor. "FINE. We'll talk, alright?! After football practice, come meet me in the locker rooms, after my track practice, when everyone's gone, ok?"

---

Stan had been really jumpy at football practice. He was so anxious to talk to Kyle, to know just what was going on. He walked into the locker room, bouncing on his heels and whistling. Everyone was gone now; it was empty except for him. He sat on the bench and waited impatiently. Stan finally heard the door creak open and saw Kyle step inside. His hair was a little messy and his eyes looked dull and stressed.

"Kyle," Stan breathed and smiled at him. Kyle looked up and saw Stan standing up, walking over to him, arms outstretched. He stood stiff as Stan hugged him, but didn't protest.

"Stan," Kyle finally whispered and wrapped his trembling arms around Stan, pulling him close and resting his head on Stan's shoulder, breathing in his sweaty and musky but sweet scent. Stan smiled and leaned down a little bit, sucking, biting, licking and kissing Kyle's neck. Kyle groaned with pleasure. "S-Stan…Stan you have to stop. M-My mom's not letting me see you anymore, Stan."

Stan froze, pulling away from the embrace and staring at Kyle. "…What?"

Kyle nodded sadly. "She's not letting me see you anymore. She doesn't want me to be gay. Ike came out a few months ago and she doesn't want two gay sons." He bit his lip. "Stan…I'm so sorry…" he felt tears welling up in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. "My mom will be waiting…" he let out a loud sob as he threw open the door furiously and ran out. The door slammed against the wall. "I'm so sorry!" he called out. Stan could hear the sobs in his voice and heard a clacking sound. He looked down and saw the doorknob roll and bump into his foot.

Stan stared at the doorknob for a moment before he roared and slammed his fist into a locker, denting it. "_**FUCK**_!"

---

Stan was sobbing into his pillow at home, punching his wall furiously and breaking it open. His parents were out today, taking Shelley to a ballet recital. If they had been, they would have been upstairs and yelling at him for making such a mess. All his homework was ripped in half, his desk was cracked, his pillow was ripped open and his floor was a mess from throwing everything around. His face was sticky with dried tears. He was still sobbing and dry-heaving. He had just lost everything that mattered to him. Who could blame him for being so angry?

_I have to do something. I have to see him, _Stan thought.

With that, he tried (and failed) to straighten out his room and then ran out the door, grabbing his keys and not even bothering to look in the mirror.

---

Kyle sat on his neat bed, knees pulled up to his chest and surrounded by his homework. His eyes were closed, fresh tears streaming down his face, sniffling and wiping his tears away. His homework sat in front of him. His parents were out, but they had put the alarm on the back and front doors so he wouldn't sneak out. And they knew Kyle wasn't the biggest fan of heights, so they didn't even bother to put the alarm on the windows. Kyle opened his teary eyes looked out the open window, sighing sadly.

"This sucks." He mumbled to himself.

"I know it does," a voice said back. His eyes widened when he saw a bare hand grip the windowsill and ran over, looking down. Stan was dangling from the edge, looking back up at him. "Stop staring and help me up, dude!"

Kyle reached out and grabbed hold of Stan's warm hand, pulling him up. Stan jumped in and landed on Kyle, knocking them both to the floor. Kyle groaned, blinking up at Stan. Stan's face was streaked with tears and his face was messy, but his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he gazed down at Kyle. Kyle's face was also tear-streaked but his eyes were soft, loving and patient.

"KYLE!" Stan broke into a grin and leaned down, placing butterfly kisses on Kyle's lips and all over his face, whispering "I love you" repeatedly.

"Stan," Kyle whispered back, smiling and wrapping his arms around Stan, pulling him into a warm hug. Stan nuzzled his face into the crook of Kyle's neck, sighing contently. They lay there for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, until Kyle gently pushed Stan off him and stood up. He reached down and helped Stan up. Stan stood, throwing his arms around Kyle and tackling him onto the bed, kissing his neck. "Stan, what're you doing here?"

Stan leaned back, letting Kyle sit up. He sat on his knees, gazing at Kyle with loving eyes. Kyle got lost in his blue eyes, sighing and closing his eyes. "Stan, as much as I love you and happy I am that you're here, you can't be here, remember? My mom won't let you and I be together. You have to leave before she comes home."

"Kyle," Stan took Kyle's hands in his own and gazed at him. Kyle became stiff and Stan laughed. "Relax, I'm not proposing. But just hear me out. Your mom will never let us be together as long as she's around. And I'm sure my dad wouldn't approve either. So I want to ask you a question." Stan squeezed gently on Kyle's hands. "Will…will you run away with me?"

Kyle was silent for a moment. "…What?"

"I said, will you-"

"I heard you, Stan," Kyle looked away. "But…I don't know…is that such a good idea? How would we support ourselves?"

"Well," Stan shifted nervously. "I just thought of the idea tonight. But I was going to ask Kenny and Wendy to join us. I know that Wendy's mother doesn't approve of Kenny and they're just dying to find a way to be together. And I might ask Cartman and Butters," Stan smirked. "Won't be the same without fatass."

Kyle tilted his head cutely. "Uhm…I don't know if I can, Stan…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Stan's shoulders sagged as he tried to hide his disappointment.

Kyle looked at his sad expression for a moment.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I'll run away with you, Stan."


	6. I Have No Idea

**Sixth Chap. Bring on the reviews, people!! I don't like it and I need advice D:**

**---**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Wendy exclaimed. Kenny was sitting next to her, eyes wide. Stan could tell they were holding hands under the table. They were sitting at lunch. Kyle was in the library, studying (even though Stan knew he was avoiding him because he was paranoid his mother was spying on them).

Stan groaned. "Jeezuz! Why must I always repeat this?! I _SAID_, do you guys-"

"I heard!" She shook her head sideways. "Stan, that makes absolutely NO sense. It would NEVER work! We're just four teenagers!"

"Wellllllll," Stan scratched the back of his neck. "I know your mom doesn't approve of Kenny- no offense, Ken."

"None taken," Kenny shrugged.

"And Kyle's mom doesn't approve of us at all, and neither will my dad. And, well, we thought if we ran away, it would show our parents how serious we are about this, and if not, at least we'll be free from them."

"Dude, that plan has so many holes it's not even funny," Kenny took his hand out of Wendy's and placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. "Wendy's right. We're just four sixteen year olds. What do we know about…taking care of ourselves?"

Stan frowned. "Actually, I was going to ask Butters and Cartman to come with u-"

"Cartman?!" Wendy shrieked. "That asshole is NOT coming, Stan!"

"Oh come on, Wendy," Stan rolled his eyes. "Cartman might be a cheating, backstabbing, lying, scheming asshole, but he's really clever and sneaky. He could totally work out all the bugs. And the guy is practically conjoined to Butters, even if he doesn't know it. Might as well bring him. The more the merrier, right?" Stan smiled. "Besides, the more people we have, the more we can…I don't know…support ourselves? Jobs? I dunno," Stan shrugged. "Just think about it, ok?"

---

"Hey, Stan," Kyle peeked over his book and smiled as Stan walked into the library.

"Hey, sexy," Stan winked and Kyle burst out laughing. The librarian shushed him and he put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Stan frowned, "What's so funny?!"

"Your attempt at being smooth," Kyle whispered, laughter still in his tone. Stan smiled. He couldn't get over how cute Kyle's laugh was, even if he was making fun of him.

"Yeah, yeah," Stan waved it off, taking a seat next to Kyle. "So I talked to Kenny and Wendy about it."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? What's they say?"

"Well, Wendy kinda freaked when I asked at first."

"Typical," Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled. "And Kenny?"

"He was pretty calm about it. I think he's gonna get Wendy to agree."

"Hey, Stan!" they heard a voice call and turned around to see Kenny running in.

"Right on cue," Stan grinned. "What's up, Kenny?"

Kenny dragged a chair over and took a seat, leaning close. "Well, I talked to Wendy about it for a few minutes, and she finally agreed. She's sick of her parents controlling her and she wants to come. Plus, it wouldn't make much of a difference to me if I left," he shrugged. "I already live in my shithole of a house. What's the difference?"

"So you guys are in?" Kyle's face lit up.

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" The three exchanged high-fives. "This is gonna be totally cool." He sighed and leaned back. "Now all I have to do is convince Butters and Cartman. How am I gonna do that?"

---

"Ok, wha-" Cartman started, but was cut off. Stan and Cartman were sitting in biology. The teacher, Ms. Epstein, was so into her lesson she didn't even notice their whispering.

"Godammit, I'm NOT repeating it!" Stan hissed. "Is that a yes or a no?!"

"Dude, why the hell would I go with the fag, the faggy jew, the poor piece of shit and that bitch?" Cartman asked.

"Because…well…me and Kyle are kinda…in love…" Stan looked away.

"HA! I knew it! You guys are totally homo for each other!" Cartman laughed under his breath.

Stan ignored the taunting. "We need your help, Cartman."

"What?" Cartman's laughter died. "Why?"

"Because Kyle's bitch of a mother doesn't approve of us being together. And Kyle needs you to-"

"Wait a minute," Cartman held up his hand, cutting him off. "The stupid Jew wants my help?"

"Yeah."

"_Me?_" Cartman looked shocked.

"No, Cartman, the other cheating lying asshole sitting next to us. Of course you!"

"EY! Shut up!" Cartman snapped.

"Look, what do you want? Just come with us and I'll give it to you."

Cartman rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought for a moment, then looked back at Stan with a devious smile.

"Goddammit, Cartman! Kyle is NOT giving you a blowjob!"

Cartman frowned. "Dammit."

"What if we got Butters to go?"

Cartman looked up, surprised. "Why would you…"

"Look, Cartman," Stan leaned in close. "I know you're totally in love with Butters, ok?"

Cartman went red. "N-No I'm not!"

"Dammit, Cartman, stop denying it! It's so freaking obvious that you two like each other!"

Cartman seemed to deflate, sinking in his seat. "Yeah, yeah, just shut up, Stan."

"And let's face it, you're not the smoothest guy around-"

"Shut up!" Cartman snapped. "Fine! If you get Butters to go, I'll go, ok?!"

Stan smirked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head. "Perfect." He closed his eyes, drifting off.

"_Oh, Staaaan," Kyle moaned loudly as Stan thrusted roughly into him, hitting his sweet spot each time._

"_Ahh, Kyyleee," Stan groaned back, pulling out almost fully and thrusting back in._

"_Nngh…harder…faster…" Kyle writhed underneath him, thrashing his head to the side. "Come on, fuck me harder…" Stan moaned and thrusted harder, faster, trying to keep his eyes open to watch Kyle writhe underneath him. He looked so damn sexy like that. He reached his arm out to grab hold of Kyle's-_

"Mr. Marsh!" a voice exclaimed in Stan's ear. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open to see Ms. Epstein glaring down at him. "If you would KINDLY stay awake to hear my lesson!"

Stan blinked as he remembered the dream he had been having. Well, the fantasy. And he also realized he had a raging hard-on.

Ms. Epstein glared at him, looking down and seeing the bulge in his pants.

"What're you doing with a cell phone?!" She growled, reaching down. "You're not supposed to have cell phones in school, young man! Detention!"

"Wait! That's not my- AHH!" Stan yelped as the woman grabbed hold of his erection.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked and yanked her hand away as the class burst out laughing. He felt his face heat up and sunk down in his seat, trying his best to hide.

---

"I'm sorry, she WHAT?!" Kenny exclaimed. The two were standing in the empty hallway, waiting for Kyle to get out of class. His teacher always let them out late.

"She grabbed my dick, dude!" Stan whisper-hissed. Kenny laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Why were you hard, anyway?" Kenny asked as he wiped away his tears.

Stan blushed, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I, uh…fell asleep. And I was sorta…fantasizing." Stan dropped his voice to a whisper. "…about Kyle."

Kenny smirked. "Really, now?"

"It was so weird, though!" Stan started pacing. "I…I never ever thought of Kyle like that since we found out that we were in love with each other. And I've certainly never had a dream about anyone like that! It felt so…foreign!"

"Dude, calm down," Kenny said. "So she grabbed your dick. Big deal!"

"It IS a big deal, Kenny! And after class, Heidi came up to me and asked, 'What were you dreaming about? 'Cause you were moaning "Kyleeee" in your sleep.'"

"Ok…that's bad," Kenny agreed. "Did anyone else hear?"

"Heidi said she was the only one," Stan shrugged. "But what if she tells everyone? Then they'll know I was dreaming about Kyle."

"Heidi isn't very popular. Who would she tell?"

"Tell what?" a familiar voice said from behind Stan and he spun around to see his favorite person in the world.

"Kyle," Stan whispered lovingly, cupping his face in his hands. He hesitated, glancing at Kenny.

"The coast is clear," Kenny said along with an eye roll.

Stan smiled and pressed his lips to Kyle's ever so softly, just barely touching him. Kyle smiled against his lips and pulled away after a moment. "Hi to you too, Stan. Hey, Kenny."

"'Sup," Kenny waved with a knowing smirk. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"You hiding something?"

"'Course not. What makes you think that?"

"You got the whole 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smile on your face."

"Ahh," Kenny smiled a genuine smile. "But anyway, what's new?"

"Not much," Kyle shrugged, then smiled. "So, when are we going?"

"I was thinking tonight." Stan said.

"Tonight?!"

"The sooner the better, right? Well, maybe not. I still need to convince Butters to come."

"Why are you asking him, anyway?" Kenny asked.

"Cartman's totally gay for the kid." Stan shrugged.

"Ah," Kenny nodded.

Kyle frowned. "He wanted me to give him a blowjob, didn't he?"

Stan laughed nervously. "Pssh…no! What would give you that idea?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Alright alright, fine. I told him no. And then I offered to bring Butters and…ta-da!"

"So how're you gonna get Butter's to come?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Nice."

---

**Yeah, I got the hold mistake-the-dick-for-the-phone thing from . If you haven't been on that site, you should totally go on! It's hilarious!!**

**I hope U enjoyed this. I loved writing this chapter :}**


	7. I Love You, Girl

**Seventh chapter. I am getting absolutely NO reviews 4 this!! D: But its too much fun 2 write and I absolutely LOVED writing the previous chapter, so I just HAVE 2 continue. Enjoy!**

**---**

"Hey, Butters!" Stan called happily, walking over to Butters. It was ninth period, which was the time for after school activities, and Kyle, Kenny, Wendy and Cartman had gone home to pack their belongings.

Butters raised his baby blue eyes to look at the taller boy. Butters hadn't changed much over the years. He was still pretty small, only standing at 5'7", and kept his thin, barely muscled frame. He had grown out his hair, though, about as long as Cartman's, and his baby blue eyes were still big and innocent.

"Oh, h-hi, Stan," Butters smiled cutely. "Are y-you looking f-for Eric or somethin'?"

"No, actually I wanted to talk to _you_, Butters," Stan slipped his arm around Butters's shoulder, as if they were best friends.

"M-me?" Butters looked surprised. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing bad, Butters," Stan laughed, removing his arm. "Actually, it's good. You know how your parents don't except that you're gay?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Well, me and Kyle are in love and we're seeing each other."

"R-really? Th-that's great, Stan!"

"Thanks, Butters. Anyway, Sheila doesn't want Kyle to be gay 'cause Ike's gay and she doesn't want two gay sons, and my dad doesn't approve either."

"Oh n-no!"

"Yeah, it totally sucks. So me and Kyle are gonna run away together."

"H-How romantic!" Butters gushed.

Stan smiled at his naïve attitude. "Lemme finish. Kenny and Wendy are going out now, and Wendy doesn't approve of them, so they're coming with us. And we want Cartman to come, too, but he'll only come if you go. And since you're our friend, we want you to come. So can you?"

Butters hesitated. "I dunno, S-Stan. I mean, it's awfully sweet that Eric w-wants me to come, but I'd be g-grounded for sure!"

"Butters, goddammit," Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he hadn't outgrown. "If you come with us, your parents won't be able to ground you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude. So is it a yes or a no?"

"Well, gee, I…"

Stan tapped his foot impatiently.

"A-alright, Stan. Sure, I-I'll go!"

Stan grinned. "Awesome, Butters. Listen, we're leaving tonight, at midnight."

"Tonight?!"

"Yup. Now go home and pack all the crap you need for about a week or so, ok? Steal a buttload of money from your parents and I'll pick you up at midnight."

"Ok, Stan. A-And Stan?

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Butters smiled sweetly. "Well for giving me the chance to be alone with Eric. I really, really, really love him a whole lot and I'm going to use this opportunity to tell him how I feel." Butters threw his arms around Stan's torso and pulled him in for a tight, bone crushing hug. "That's what for."

Stan wheezed from the hug. How could such a tiny boy be SO strong?!

---

Stan quietly shoved his things into his forest green suitcase. Somehow, he had managed to sneak into his parents' room and retrieve the keys to their RV. They had just returned from their vacation to Montana and his parents had been too lazy to return it, so it was just sitting in the driveway, begging to be stolen. He climbed out the window, keys in his hand, and dragged his luggage into the long RV.

He started the RV up, hearing it hum quietly. He had just gotten his driver's license this year, but he was still nervous about driving, even though Kyle insisted he was good at it. He drove it out of the driveway and down the street to the dark green house where his lover lived.

He stopped it a few houses away, then climbed out and turned it off, running swiftly down the street and stalking around the house. He saw Kyle's light on and smiled, walking over to the tree next to Kyle's window and climbing up, looking through the glass. Kyle had fallen asleep while doing his homework on his bed and was sprawled out on his bed, all his notebooks knocked to the floor. He smiled; how cute.

He quietly pushed the window open and stepped in, taking Kyle's red luggage and climbing back out the window, putting it in the RV and then running back, climbing back in. He turned off the light before he forgot, to save the electricity. As he gazed down at Kyle, he realized he didn't want to wake him and instead slid his arms underneath his body, took a deep breath and hoisted him up into his arms. He was a bit heavy, as Stan expected, but not too much. He walked over to the window and swung his legs over the windowsill. With a quick look at the ground, he sighed and jumped as swiftly as possible. His feet hit the ground and he stumbled a bit, but he didn't fall. He looked at Kyle. How could he sleep through that jump? He had to be a pretty heavy sleeper.

He walked back to the RV and climbed up the steps. The vehicle had three full sized beds; one for Shelley, one for Stan and one for his parents. Now it was one for Stan and Kyle, one for Wendy and Kenny and one for Cartman and Butters. He was really, REALLY hoping that Kenny wouldn't try anything with Wendy. He opened the door to the only separate bedroom and gently placed Kyle onto the mattress and walked him curl up into a ball unconsciously. He chuckled as he pulled the thin blanket over his shoulders, then walked up the aisle to the driver's seat and turned the RV back on. Next stop was Wendy's house. The ride was about fifteen minutes long.

About ten minutes into the ride, Kyle's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before sitting up, yawning silently. He looked at his surroundings, confused. He was in a small bedroom, but not his own. He got up and opened the door, and saw Stan sitting at the driver's seat. He smiled. Stan had carried him onto the RV. How sweet of him. He tip-toed over and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Hey, sexy."

Stan yelped and hit the brakes, making the RV lurch forward a little. Stan spun around. "What the hell, dude?! I could've crashed!"

"Yeah, you could've hit the dozens of cars in front of us," Kyle rolled his eyes, removing his arms. "Besides, I totally pull off the smooth act better than you do."

Stan smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

"Thanks for not waking me up." He kissed Stan on the nose.

Stan blushed a light shade of pink. "Yeah, uh, no problem. Now sit; I have to finish picking up everyone."

Kyle smiled and took a seat in the passenger seat. "Who's next?"

"Wendy."

---

Wendy layed in her bed, snug under the covers. She waited patiently for Kyle and Stan to arrive. They were taking a little longer than she expected, but what did she expect? They still hadn't come out of the whole –new-totally-in-love-couple stage. She frowned. Well, the way the two loved each other, they probably never would.

She heard a knock on her window and rushed over, opening it. She wasn't expecting what she saw.

"Kenny?"

"Hey, Wendz," Kenny smiled up at her. "Mind helping me in?"

Wendy reached out and pulled him up. He stumbled inside and walked over to her, giving her a light kiss on her forehead and hugging her. She hugged him back, breathing in his sweet, natural scent. "As much as I love it, why're you here?"

"I thought I'd save Stan and Kyle the trouble." He peeked over her head out the window and saw the RV pull up. "Speaking of which, they're here." He released her and walked over to the window, swinging his legs over the side. He leapt out and Wendy watched as he hit the snow, seeing his old luggage laying in the snow. He looked up at her. "You coming?" he called up, not too loudly.

"Uh, well…" she bit her lip. "Could…could you, uh…catch…me?" she blushed a little.

He smiled. "Afraid of heights?"

"A little."

"Go ahead." He outstretched his arms. "I'll catch yah."

She didn't even question him. She trusted him too much to give it a second thought. She backed up, took a breath, ran and dived out the window. She landed in Kenny's waiting arms and he collapsed. They fell into the snow and the pair laughed. Kenny helped her up and they grabbed their luggage, running to the RV and climbing in to see Kyle with his head thrown back, moaning ever so softly as Stan sucked and bit his neck.

---

Cartman tapped his fingers impatiently. It was 12:30 already and those two asshole faggots hadn't shown up yet. He frowned. He couldn't really call Kyle and Stan fags anymore, since he was in love with Butters himself. He groaned. Why was fate so cruel to him?

He saw headlights flash outside his window and looked up to see an RV pull up and Stan waving his arm out the window. Cartman grabbed his luggage and raced over to his window, tossing his stuff carelessly out the window and jumping. He ran, his feet crunching under his sneakers. Kyle opened the door and let Cartman in.

"Hey, jew-fag," Cartman nodded.

"Oh, shut up, Cartman," Stan rolled his eyes. "You can't talk. You're gay for Butters, remember?"

"EY! Shut it, fa- oomph!" He slapped his hand over his mouth, groaning. He was so used to calling those idiots that word…

"What? You like Butters, Cartman?" Wendy asked.

"No, he _loves _Butters," Kyle winked.

"You told him!" Cartman growled.

Stan shrugged. "He's my boyfriend, not to mention my _best_ friend. I tell him everything."

"Goddammit," Cartman hissed.

"So, you love Butters, eh?" Kenny smiled. "That's a relief."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I was starting to think you had a thing for Clyde or something."

Cartman ran out the RV and the four looked out the window to see him throwing up all over the sidewalk.

---

"Hey, guys!" Butters smiled as he walked up the steps into the RV. The boys nodded at him politely. Wendy stood up and smiled.

"Hi, Butters!"

"Wendy!" Butters smiled back. The two had grown very close over the years. "W-well, you're going to be the only girl. Won't that be awkward?"

Wendy frowned. "You're right. But it's much too late, Butters."

Stan turned his head around halfway. "Maybe not. Think Bebe would mind coming?"

Wendy's face lit up. "Really?"

Stan shrugged. "Yeah, I don't care. But she'd have to share that bed with Kenny and you, and it'd be pretty crowded."

"I don't care," Kenny shrugged. "Better for me, anyway."

Wendy frowned. "Stop being such a perv!"

Kenny grinned. "Fine, fine." Wendy turned and walked away. "Girl got a damn nice rack though."

"What was that?" Wendy turned around.

"Nothing," Kenny smiled sweetly.

---

Bebe was sitting in front of her vanity, applying her makeup for no apparent reason, when she heard a knock on her window and turned around to see Wendy staring at her through the glass. Bebe raised an eyebrow and opened the window for her. Wendy climbed inside.

"Hey, Bebe!" Wendy smiled and hugged her friend.

Bebe hugged her back quickly then pulled away. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

"Wanna run away with me, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters?"

Bebe blinked. "Um, sure?"

"You're just going to agree?"

Bebe shrugged. "You're my best friend, Wendy. How could I say no?" she smiled sadly. "Plus, I would never see you again."

Wendy smiled broadly. "Thanks, Bebe. I love you, girl." She threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Bebe hugged her back once again. "No problem, Wendy. So you're running away with…uh…Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Cartman and Butters? You slut," Bebe joked.

"I'll explain later. Where are your parents, anyway?"

"My mom and dad went on vacation for the week. My brother, Todd, is supposed to be here with me but he's with his girlfriend all the time. No one will probably notice I'm gone until my parents get back."

---

**Alright, there's the seventh chap. It's the longest one so far. Sorry, I just had to add Bebe. It felt mega weird having five guys and one girl, even if most of them r gehh :P That RV is gunna b rlly crowded D:**


	8. Hot & Innocent

**Ok, ninth chapterrr :P :P :P Don't kill me 4 the last chapter O-o**

**---**

Kyle yawned as he awoke, blinking a few times before looking at his surroundings. He remembered he was at that motel and he relaxed, realizing he was in Stan's arms and snuggling closer.

"Good morning," Stan's sweet, soft voice reached his ears and he raised his eyes to look at him. Stan's hair was a bit tousled from sleep, but his eyes were sparkling. He looked perfectly happy like this, and it just made him look even more beautiful in Kyle's eyes. Kyle smiled, reached up and kissed him on his jaw line.

"Good morning," Kyle sighed contently and Stan hugged him closer, burying his face into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. "Where are the others?"

"Cartman and Butters are a couple rooms away. Kenny and the girls are in the room across the hall."

"Ok," Kyle smiled again and relaxed a little more, pressing himself against Stan. Stan glanced at him for a moment. Kyle's silky, auburn locks were a little frizzy and messy from sleep. His sparkly green eyes blinked slowly, and his creamy skin seemed to glow from the rays of light that shone through the window. Kyle looked up and locked eyes with Stan.

"Uhm, hi," Kyle blinked. "Is there…something wrong…?"

"Nothing is wrong at all," Stan kissed him on the top of his head. "You're just…really gorgeous, yah know?"

Kyle smirked. "I'm gonna ignore the fact that you make me sound like a girl and say 'thank you'."

Stan laughed, then stretched and sat up, bringing Kyle with him. He glanced at the clock. "It's about…one in the afternoon. Do you think our parents have noticed we're gone yet?"

"Probably. What town are we in, anyway?"

"Uhm…I think we're upstate but I don't know exactly where. We were driving for a while so we must be pretty far."

"Ok…I don't think they'll find us if we keep moving. Let's just stay here until tonight so we can get outta here." He clutched his empty stomach. "Dude, I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure…what did you have in mind?"

"Uhm…is there a diner around here?"

"I saw one down the street, I think. Shower and get dressed and then we can go."

"Ok." Stan released him and stood up. Kyle watched him for a moment as he began to walk away, then reached out and grabbed him by the hips. Stan turned his head halfway around. "Uh…is there a problem?"

Kyle didn't answer; instead he pulled and reeled Stan back. Stan stumbled back and landed in Kyle's lap. Kyle hugged him close and snuggled his face into his neck, peppering it with kisses. "No, there isn't. You're just really pretty, and I love you so fucking much is all."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

"What, I can't be the guy sometimes?"

Stan grinned. "No, cause you're shorter, dude."

"What?! Dude, only by like, an inch!"

"Every inch counts."

"Oh shut up. Get off me." Kyle shoved him to the floor. "I hate you now."

Stan laughed and stood up, cupping Kyle's face in his hands and bending down. When their noses touched, he whispered, "No you don't."

Kyle looked away, but he grinned.

---

Wendy yawned as she woke up to the sound of footsteps thumping past her room, which she suspected were Stan's and Kyle's. She looked around, confused at her new environment. She glanced to her side and saw Bebe sleeping next to her, snoring very quietly. She looked to her other side and saw Kenny sleeping on a twin bed, completely silent. She guessed they were at a hotel of some kind and just sighed, flopping back down onto the bed and falling back asleep.

---

Cartman heard Stan and Kyle running past their room and grumbled. _Stupid assholes._ Suddenly he heard tiny whimpers andhe rolled over to see Butters. The boy's hair as tousled from sleep and his eyelashes were trembling. Cartman saw tears running down his face and blinked. He was having a nightmare and crying in his sleep. Cartman frowned and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Butters and pulling him close. He saw Butters smile and snuggle closer.

---

"So what's new?" Kyle asked as he ate his eggs and bacon. They were sitting in a booth inside the quiet, nearly empty diner. Stan sat across from him.

"Other than running away with my boyfriend, my friend, my asshole friend, my ex and my ex's best friend," Stan said as he shoved his stack of pancakes into his mouth.

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, yeah…watcha wanna do today?"

Stan shrugged and looked out the window, seeing snow start to fall. His face lit up. "Wanna go sledding?"

Kyle smirked. "With what?"

"Uh…trash can lid…?"

"Alright…sure."

---

They'd found a hill not too far from the diner, completely deserted. They'd been sledding for hours, enjoying the snow and each other's company. They felt like kids again.

Finally, when it started getting dark, Stan and Kyle went down the large hill one last time. After their joyful laughter ceased, Stan wiped his tears away and glanced at Kyle, who was a complete mess.

"It's getting dark, Ky. We should go home."

Kyle turned to him, a huge grin on his face. "Alright, _mom_." He looked around and saw the sled go flying into the woods. He sighed. "I'll go get the sled."

"Alright," Stan nodded. "Meet me at the top of the hill, ok?"

"Kay," Kyle nodded and gave Stan a sweet kiss. "See yah in a few."

---

Kyle walked into the woods, searching for the sled. After a few minutes, he saw the trash can lid and went over to pick it up. Looking up, he noticed two things. One- it was dark now, and two, he was a little deep into the woods.

As he was walking back, he heard a voice call him. "Hey, kid," a husky voice called. "Over here."

Kyle spun around and saw a man walking over to him. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin. About five other people were following him. Kyle blinked as he came over, realizing that each of them was about 6'7" and in their early twenties.

"Uh…can I help you…?"

"Yeah, you can." The man nodded. "I'm Sebastian."

"Kyle. Listen, I gotta go…"

"Aww, but sweetie…" He cooed. Kyle blinked again. _Sweetie?_

He noticed that his friends were forming a small circle around him, giving him a once over.

One of them slid a hand from his arm up to his neck. "What an adorable kid."

"Definitely," another one said.

Kyle grew nervous. "Uh…dude…?"

"Why don't you come with us?" the leader asked, cupping his jaw in his hands and leaning close. "We could have some fun…"

Kyle snapped his head away, eyes wide. "Dude! Get away from me!"

One of them grabbed his shoulders roughly. "Not so fast, kid. You see, we got three other guys following your little boyfriend. And if you don't come with us…" he whispered in his ear. His breath was minty fresh, but it sent chills down Kyle's back. "We might just have to kill him."

Kyle gasped, then growled out, "Fine. Just…please, don't touch him."

---

"You are one hot kid, Kyle," Sebastian whispered as he ran a hand up Kyle's chest. Kyle shivered. He was tied to the man's bed, inside his house, all alone. He didn't even bother to scream; he knew that they would hurt Stan.

"Sh-shut up," Kyle growled. "Just shut up and get this over with."

"You shouldn't keep yourself limited to one person."

Kyle reached down and bit Sebastian on the neck harshly, making him yelp. "For your information, I'm in love with him. And he loves me back."

"If he loved you so much…then where is he?"

Kyle frowned. "Shut up. J-just stop."

Sebastian started to unbutton his jacket. "But I'm serious. You're a really hot kid. You could have girls all over you. Why be gay?"

"It's…it's not about being gay," Kyle sighed. "It's about who you fall in love with."

"Hmm…" Sebastian nodded.

"So, Sebastian. You're a good looking guy. You have lots of friends. Why…rape me?"

"Actually, I'm not gay, even though I'm raping YOU. My girlfriend broke up with me a week ago. I'm horny, kid. I need someone to take my anger out on."

"Why me?"

"You're hot and innocent. Just like my girlfriend." He threw off Kyle's shirt and dove for his pants. "And I've been watching you for a while. You and your boyfriend…are really close."

"We were best friends before he started going out."

"Hmm…anyway, I hated how you guys were so happy and lovey dovey together. Like me and my girlfriend used to be." He slipped Kyle's belt out of the loopholes. "Thought I'd break reality to you."

"You're horrible."

"I know." He slipped a hand into Kyle's boxers, making him yelp. "And guess what my girlfriend's name was?"

"What?" he growled.

"Kyla."

"AGH!" Kyle screamed as he violated him mercilessly.

---

"Kyle?" Stan called out, extremely worried. Kyle had been gone for ten minutes and now he was in the woods, looking for his missing boyfriend. "Kyle! You out here?"

"Nope," a deep voice said. Stan turned around to see a man with short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. There were two other men behind him. "I saw your…uh, boyfriend a little while ago."

"Great! Could you tell me where he went? He's been gone for almost ten minutes and I'm worried."

"No."

"Uh…no…?"

"No." he pulled out a gun from his pocket, as did the other two. "Listen, kid. We've got your little boyfriend at our house. Where our friend, Sebastian, is doing some pretty vile things to him."

"…What?"

"That's right. We told him if he didn't come with us we'd kill you. So just run along and-"

Stan lunged and punched the guy in the stomach, tripping him and then snatching the gun out of his hand and shooting the other two men in the heads, killing them instantly.

Stan knelt down and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Jeezuz, kid, you're fast, I'll give yah that," the man hissed.

"Tell me where Kyle is. NOW!"

"Forget it, kid. I won't tell. He's at his house, getting raped over and over, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You don't wanna end up like _them_, do you?!" Stan gestured to the two dead men that lie on the floor, blood spilling out their heads and staining the snow red.

"I will if it means keeping my best friend out of trouble."

There was a loud bang as Stan shot him in the chest, striking his heart and killing him.

"Good friend," Stan hissed as he reached into the man's pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped through the bills and found a note with his address, AKA where Kyle was located.

---

"You're…you're a horrible man," Kyle gasped as Sebastian lifted himself off of him.

"Yeah…" Sebastian brushed himself off and pulled on his clothes. "I know."

Suddenly there was a slam as the door flew open. Kyle and Sebastian craned their necks to face it. Stan stood in the doorway, panting, with the fiercest look on his face Kyle had ever seen.

"Stan!" Kyle cried.

"Kyle!" Stan gasped. "I'm too late!"

"Get back, kid," Sebastian growled, pulling a gun out of his coat pocket.

Stan took a step back. "Dude…just…let us go. We won't give you away or anything."

"I wish I could believe that."

Stan looked down at the gun for a moment, then lunged and kicked the gun out of his hand, grabbed it and shot him in the chest. Sebastian gasped and fell to the ground, holding his bleeding chest. He writhed for a moment before he layed there completely still and cold, unmoving. He was dead.

Stan stumbled over to Kyle and threw his arms around Kyle, who was still naked. "Kyle…" Stan cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Ky."

"It's not your fault, Stan…"

"Yes it is," Stan grabbed the key out of Sebastian's pocket and began unlocking the chains. Once Kyle was freed he hugged him again. "If I was such a good boyfriend I wouldn't let you go out into the night where a bunch of drunk sex-deprived thirty year olds were hiding."

"Stan," Kyle sighed. "Just because we're in love doesn't mean you have to be clinging to me every second."

"I know, but…"

"Stan, it's not your fault, period." Kyle pulled away and took his hand, kissing it gently. "Now lemme get dressed so we can get back with the others."

---

Kenny was snuggling up with Wendy on the bed, holding her and rocking her back and forth. He looked out the window and realized it was nighttime. Where were Stan and Kyle?

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Wendy called. Bebe walked in with a crying Butters in her arms.

Kenny immediately sat up, releasing Wendy. "Butters?!"

"Uhm…I sorta found him crying outside his bedroom door. And you're best at this stuff, Kenny." Bebe shifted, still cradling Butters.

"Wendy?" Kenny looked to her. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Wendy sat up and walked out. Bebe released Butters and kissed him on the cheek before walking out behind Wendy.

Kenny immediately hopped off the bed, walked over to Butters and wrapped his arms around him. Butters rested his head on Kenny's shoulder and sobbed into it, leaving tear stains. Kenny squeezed a little and rubbed a hand on Butters's back, whispering soothing words. "It's okay, Butters. It's okay…tell me when you're ready."

Butters sobbed for a few minutes. After his sobs died and he was just sniffling, he pulled away. "Thanks, Kenny."

"No problem." Kenny motioned for him to sit. "So what's wrong, Butters?"

Butters sat down at the same time as Kenny. "Well…it's E-Eric."

"Cartman, huh? What did that fat asshole do?"

Butters sniffed. "Uhm…w-well Eric…I mean…h-he…he says he doesn't want all t-the affection I g-give to him. He says it's too much. And…w-when we slept t-together…" Kenny's eyes widened. "…he wouldn't look me in the eye!" Fresh tears began to form. "A-and then when I asked what was wrong after, he said he'd never be a fag and that his feelings f-for me were just lust! He said he doesn't love me!" Butters dropped his head into his hands and began to sob again. Kenny wrapped his arms around the crying boy and hugged him, rocking him back and forth as he did before. He absentmindedly leaned down and gently kissed him on the top of his head, shushing him and whispering to him like a mother.

Butters sniffed and trembled, clutching Kenny's hoodie tightly by the sleeve. Kenny sighed and hugged him tighter, closing his eyes and just laying there. Eventually, Butters fell asleep in his arms and Kenny listened to his light breathing. He sighed as he heard Stan and Kyle's footsteps walking past his door and leaned back, still holding Butters and fell asleep.

---

_**IMPORTANT**__Ok, so I'm debating on which couples I should do, Butters&Cartman and Kenny&Wendy, or Butters&Kenny and Cartman&Wendy. I just recently fell in love with Butters&Kenny so I'm debating on it but I want ur opinions, so ill take 5 votes on this. Until then U have 2 wait 4 the next update ;] Just write which couples U want in the reviews ok? Thanks :]_


	9. I Know It

**Uhm…sorry 4 the long-ass wait, guys. Seriously. But I've had final exams and soccer and all that crap…so I'm real sorry for the wait. I'm pissed of myself. Sorry.**

**---**

Cartman sat on the big bed, knees pulled up to his chest. His expression was emotionless as he stared out the window. His thoughts were completely blank. Letting out a shaky sigh, he released his knees and flopped back.

So he'd gotten what he wanted. He'd slept with Butters.

Now what?

He narrowed his eyes. He honestly didn't think there was a worse person than him on Earth. He was a racist, sexist, homophobic bastard who'd taken an innocent boy's virginity just for his own pleasure. Cartman's heart ached for the first time. He actually felt…guilty. It hurt. And now Butters was probably off somewhere, crying and sobbing. He couldn't believe himself.

His eyes widened when he felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks.

No, he thought, wiping them away. But fresh tears kept filling up his eyes. No, Eric Cartman does NOT cry. EVER! He continued to wipe away the tears but they kept coming.

There was a knock at his door.

"Uh…come in," he mumbled, wiping away the last of his tears.

The door opened and Wendy stepped inside. Her expression was cold.

"Why did you tell him you love him?" She growled. He blinked.

"Wha-"

"You know what I'm talking about, asshole! You told Butters that you loved him, but it was just lust! Are you serious?! Are you seriously that low?!" She screamed. "I can't believe you would do this to him?! You're going to hell, you know that?!" Suddenly a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Does this really bother you that much?" he croaked.

She wiped the streak away. "Not enough to cry. It's not…it's not that that bothers me enough to cry. It's because…" she sniffed. "It's because I went to check on Kenny and Butters after. They were…" she trailed off, remembering what had happened not too long ago.

_Wendy sighed. Butters had been in there for almost an hour. Were they done talking yet?! She shrugged and turned the knob, opening the door silently. Her eyes widened at the sight. Kenny was leaning against the headboard with Butters on his lap, tears streaking his face. He clutched Kenny's sleeve and sniffed. Kenny whispered comforting words and kissed him lightly on the top of the head._

"_Kenny?" Wendy croaked._

_He looked up, eyes wide. "Wendy?" _

_Butters looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "W-Wendy! Oh n-no! I'm s-so sorry, W-Wendy! It's n-not what you-"_

"_Stop, Butters." Wendy held up a hand, silencing him. Kenny's eyes narrowed and he gently coaxed Butters off his lap, standing up. "We need to talk, Kenny."_

"_Yeah. We do."_

_The couple walked into the hallway, closing the door behind them. _

"_Ok. What. Was. That." Wendy said through clenched teeth._

"_Don't accuse me," Kenny growled. "Look. Cartman told Butters he loved him just so he could get in bed with him. Butters took the bait and Cartman told him off. What was I supposed to do? He's hurt. Bad. He really liked Cartman. Loved him, even. Stan and Kyle are too busy loving each other to help, Cartman's outta the question, and I doubt you or Bebe would be much help. He needs me, Wendy. And I'm here for him. I've been through this sort of thing before. The kid needs to heal. And it's gonna take a while." He paused. "You have to understand…that means I won't have…lots of time for…you."_

"…_are you breaking up with me?" Wendy whispered._

"_Yes. Wendy, listen. We've only been going out for a short while, and honestly, I really DO like you. But Butters needs me a whole lot right now." He looked away. "I'm sorry. But…please don't hate me for this."_

_Wendy looked at her small feet, her black hair hanging in her face. "It's ok. I understand…I guess. I think God's just getting back at me for cheating on Stan."_

Cartman stared at her. "Wow. What a bastard."

She glared at him. "You're one to talk, Cartman! You told Butters you loved him just to bed him? That's horrible."

Cartman sighed. "Sorry."

"Oh, sure- wait…what?"

"I said sorry."

She blinked at him. "Eric Cartman…apologizing?"

He scowled. "It's a first." He paused. "Wendy, I hurt him. Bad. Horribly. But I honestly don't love him. But I wanna make it up to him."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"You don't wanna know. You'll hate me more than you already do."

"I doubt I could hate you anymore."

Cartman cringed. "Fine. I'm going to try to get him and Kenny together."

"WHAT?!" Wendy smacked him across the face. "YOU ASSHOLE! Kenny is MY boyfriend!"

"If he liked you that much he wouldn't be cuddling with Butters in the next room. Besides, he broke up with you."

"He's gonna realize that he needs me, Cartman," Wendy growled. "I'll give him all the time he needs to realize it!"

"I may not be an expert in love, Wendy," Cartman looked up at her. "But it's clear that those two are meant to be. I know it."

---

**Wow. Short and crappy. I'm really sorry I'm so irresponsible D: I went 2 Build-A-Bear Workshop today. I'm so immature *sigh*…my friends and I made 3 bears xD I got a pair of sneakers for mine!**

**Ok. Off topic. So I'll try to update ASAP, but I hope this satisfies u o-o if not, feel free 2 flame me. I already know I'm a sick bitch. Sorry again! **


	10. Goddammit, Dad

**Response 2 Newey: Yeah…sorry o-o I don't really have an excuse. I hope this makes up for it? :]**

**There's a little CartmanxStan and CartmanxKyle in this chap, so here you go, all you Kyman/CartmanxStan lovers out there ;]**

**---**

Kenny sighed as he walked back into the motel room. Butters sat on his bed, blue eyes darting around nervously. "Kenny! I h-heard you talking with W-Wendy! You can't b-break up with your girlfriend over m-me!"

Wow. Kid had good ears. "Butters, it's fine. I really like her and stuff, but you need me more."

"N-no I don't!" That was a lie. "I'll be f-fine,Kenny."

"No, you won't." Kenny crossed his arms over his chest and locked eyes with the nervous blonde. "That's a lie, you're lying, Butters!" he raised his voice, then took a deep breath and spoke more calmly. "Butters, how can you sit here and tell me that you're fine when the person you loved said he loved you, slept with you and then told you he just wanted to bed you?! That's bullshit, dude!"

Butters sighed. "M-maybe I do need to heal. But I really don't want to c-come between y-you and your girlfriend, Kenny. It's j-just not right."

"Maybe it's not. But it's too late now, Butters." He kneeled down on the bed in front of Butters and took his soft hands, lifting them up and kissing them each. Butters's eyes widened. "I'm here and I'm ready to help you heal. So either take my help and get ready to be happier than you've ever been, or say no and face at least two years of vicious prank by none other than me, Stan and Kyle. You know how much we love pranks."

Butters looked away, biting his lip. "I c-cant, Kenny. I really can't." He pulled his hands away and folded them in his lap. "It would b-be wrong to c-come between you two."

Kenny let out a growl and roughly pushed Butters down. Butters stumbled and landed on his back, the mattress causing him to bounce once before settling. His head landed on the soft, fluffy pillows. He blinked in confusion and watched as Kenny crawled over, the taller blonde towering over him. Kenny placed both hands on each side of Butters's head and leaned close, glaring at him.

"Dammit, Butters! Stop being so fucking nice and accept this! I already broke up with Wendy, and she's probably already over me and shopping with Bebe or something! So get over it and just accept my goddamn HELP!"

Kenny stopped and took a deep breath before looking at Butters's reaction. Butters widened his big eyes, and he sighed. "Kenny, I-I admit that I'm real broken up about this whole thing, and E-Eric hurt me bad. And…and s-since you won't leave me alone…fine." He paused, then narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But I want to ask you properly, ok?" he let a slow smile spread across his face and batted his eyelashes. "Kenny, will you please help me heal?"

Kenny answered him with a chaste kiss. There was no tongue, it was just a regular, sweet, gentle kiss. Kenny pulled away shortly and rested his forehead against Butters's, smiling fondly. "M'kay."

---

Stan's icy blue eyes were closed as he lay on the soft bed. He had one arm around Kyle's shoulders, who was currently laying next to him and stroking the side of his face. Kyle gazed lovingly at him and slid his hand up, letting his thin fingers slip into Stan's black hair. It felt like silk against his skin. Stan opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at Kyle. His eyes met sparkling green ones and he smiled blissfully.

"I love you," Kyle mouthed.

"I love you, too," Stan whispered back.

There was a knock at their door and Stan tensed. His eyes darted to the door. "Who is it?"

"Kenny," the voice said back.

Stan relaxed and let his eyes meet Kyle's again. "Come in." Kyle continued playing with his hair, making tiny, loose braids and letting them unravel.

Kenny opened the door slowly, seeing the couple laying on the bed. Both wore their pajamas, and were gazing at each other lovingly while Kyle stroked Stan's hair. "How can you two manage to just lay there and just stare at each other without having sex or anything?"

"You'll understand when you're in love, Kenny," Kyle answered without tearing his eyes away. Stan smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Agh!" Kenny pretended to gag. "Stop it!"

Stan and Kyle finally broke the eye contact and smirked at Kenny, their expressions identical.

The truth was, Kenny was extremely jealous. They were so in love, and it was so beautiful, the way they just gazed at each other and could just lay with each other silently, without it being awkward. Kenny hoped he could find love like that one day.

---

"Wendy," Bebe sighed as she watched her friend devour the chocolate ice cream. "You have to understand- love isn't for everyone."

Wendy finally set the carton down and looked at her best friend. "Yeah. I know. I just don't wanna be one of those people who never finds anyone. It scares me. I don't wanna die alone, Bebe. I mean, I didn't expect Kenny to be, you know, the one, but still. It's making me see things. And I'm scared."

Bebe took Wendy's hand and they locked eyes. "You don't have to die alone, Wendy. I'll be here."

"But you and Clyde are already in love, Bebe. You deserve each other."

"Maybe," Bebe shrugged. "I really love him, Wendy. But I love you too. You're my best friend, in the whole wide world." She smirked. "Or as Stan and Kyle would say, 'Super Best Friends.'" Wendy smiled as her best friend continued. "I will always chose friendship before love, Wendy. We've been best friends since forever. I would never leave you. Ever. Chicks before dicks, remember?"

Wendy felt tears slip down her cheeks as she laughed and she wiped them away, trying not to look weak. She felt thin arms embrace her and she hugged Bebe back, feeling content.

"Cartman?" she heard Bebe say and she tore away, following her gaze to see the tall boy standing in front of their booth, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hi, Bebe. Hi Wendy." He nodded politely. Wendy and Bebe waved. Cartman and Bebe's eyes met, and Bebe stood up.

"I should go, right?"

Cartman nodded slightly, but his eyes were thankful. Bebe smiled softly, then hugged Wendy and walked away to another booth.

Cartman sat down across from her and Wendy sighed. "What is it, Cartman?"

"Doesn't it hurt you at all that I'm going to try and get Kenny and Butters together?" Cartman asked.

Wendy looked at her hands. "I guess. Yeah. But if this is what makes Kenny and Butters happy, then fine. They're two of my best friends. I want them to be happy, even if it means I have to be a little unhappy for a moment. It's not like Kenny and I were engaged. Kenny hurt me, but not bad enough for me to come between them." She smiled. "So, Cartman. I wish you good luck."

Cartman looked shocked, then he composed himself. "So what happens with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm single now. I don't have much choices, either. Clyde's going out with Bebe, Token's going out with Red, Damien and Pip are together, Tweek and Craig are about to hook up any moment, Jimmy and Timmy…no, Stan and Kyle are out of the question, and Kenny and Butters are about to get together, so…" she looked away.

Cartman couldn't deny that he was a little hurt that she hadn't mentioned him. Was he really that horrible?

Well…yeah.

He folded his arms behind his head, glancing at Wendy. Honestly, she was gorgeous. Silky black hair that framed her face, warm, chocolate brown eyes, long, thick eyelashes, creamy, pale skin. "You wanna help me get Kenny and Butters together?"

She didn't answer. She looked past him, her eyes wide. "Uh…I think we're late."

Cartman turned around and gaped. Kenny and Butters sat in the booth across the room, with a chocolate milkshake between them. Each sipped out a straw, gazing at each other fondly. Butters was blushing lightly, but Kenny looked confident, a smirk on his face. He reached across the table and flicked a strand of light blonde hair out of Butters's face. Butters blushed even more, but smiled.

"Wow. That was really, REALLY fast." Cartman said.

Wendy couldn't help but stare. She could tell they weren't in love, but they were getting there. It was developing. Most definitely.

"They're not in love yet, if that's what you're thinking," Wendy said. Cartman looked at her.

"What makes you say that? They've got the whole gay milkshake thing going already."

"Cartman, if they ARE going out, they've only been together for a few hours. You need to give them time."

Cartman snorted. "How much time do they need?"

"Do you know a thing about love?"

Cartman frowned. "Touché."

Wendy laughed shortly. Cartman smiled. The sound was pleasant. Wendy smiled back, then blushed and looked away.

Suddenly, seven police men burst through the doors of the diner and held up their guns. "Nobody move! Hands up where I can see them!"

Cartman and Wendy held their hands up.

"We're looking for Stanley Marsh, Kyle Brovfloski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Leopold Stotch, Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens!"

Wendy and Cartman exchanged a worried glance.

"We KNOW they're here, people. And we have pictures."

"Crap," Cartman muttered and hung his head. Butters, Kenny and Wendy lowered their heads too.

The lead officer walked slowly, scanning the faces of everyone. Finally, he stopped at Wendy and Cartman's table. "Look up, kids. I can't see your faces."

They didn't budge.

"Look up, I said."

They didn't move.

"I am a police officer and you WILL do as I say. Look up or I will be forced to use more drastic measures."

They slowly looked up, glaring at the officer. The officer smirked and grabbed Wendy by the arm, dragging her torward the door. "You kids are in a LOT of trouble. Running away! That's a little old-fashioned."

Cartman ran up and pried his fingers from Wendy arm. When the officer turned around he socked him in the face. He stumbled back and fell from the blow. Bebe, Kenny and Butters ran up and gaped.

"Are you ok?" Cartman asked.

"I'm fine," Wendy rubbed her sore arm.

The other police officers held up their guns and they raised their hands in defeat. The leader got up and glared.

"Like I said. A lot of trouble. Running away, stealing an RV, assaulting a police officer?" he tsked. "Sad. Now where are Stanley and Kyle," he growled.

"We're not telling," Kenny spat.

"Not in a million years," Butters added.

"Those kids are fetching for a heavy price," he informed them. "Two thousand each. Their parents are desperate to get them back. Do you really wanna get between a loving family?"

"That 'loving family' is gonna separate them!" Wendy cried. "We won't tell you where they are!"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll force it out of you."

"How're you gonna-" Kenny started, but was cut off by an officer tackling him to the ground.

"Kenny!" Butters cried, but the other officers ran up and grabbed the teenagers. Butters struggled. "G-get off h-him!"

The man held a struggling Kenny down and reached into his pack pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Got it."

Kenny growled and pulled an arm free, smacking the officer across the face and lunging at him. He was tackled to the floor and Kenny held him down. "Gimme that!"

Some other officers pulled Kenny off him. Kenny punched, kicked, fought, bit and spat but he couldn't break free.

He finally found it. The room key.

"They're at the motel down the street," he smirked and dropped the room key and walked out the door. "Goodbye, kids. Thanks for the help."

"Dude, stop it," Cartman shouted. He turned around and glared at Cartman. "If you're such an AMAZING dude, why the _fuck _would you come between an incredibly loving couple just to get four thousand fucking dollars?! That's the most fucked up bullshit I have EVER heard! I hate both of them with a burning passion, but even I know that love like that is priceless. Have a heart, dude!"

Wendy was shocked. She craned her neck and stared at Cartman, who was panting from his long speech. His chocolate brown eyes blazed with anger.

The leader narrowed his eyes, then turned around and walked out the door. Cartman hung his head, frustrated. "It didn't work."

---

"Someone is there, waiting for my song," Kyle whispered the lyrics. "I'm only looking for someone who sings along."

"When all my dreams finally reach yours," Stan whispered the rest. "We will apprise and find the word truelove."

"Too late," Kyle said, smiling and stroking Stan's neck.

He smiled back and sighed. "I feel kinda bad."

"Why?"

"I think we made Kenny feel bad."

Kyle frowned. "It won't last forever. He has true love right under his nose."

"What? Who?"

"Butters," Kyle smiled softly. "I heard he and Wendy breaking up because he wanted to be with Butters. Those two are gonna fall in love soon. I just know."

"You have the sixth sense of a woman," Stan snickered.

Kyle flushed and lightly smacked Stan's arm. "Shut up."

The two shared a short chuckle and Stan sighed, closing his deep eyes.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I know."

Suddenly the door flew open and they sat up, startled. A tall man holding a gun stood in the doorway. "Stan Marsh? Kyle Brovfloski?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming with me." Four other officers ran in and grabbed the boys roughly, pulling them out of the room.

"Agh! Get off me!" Kyle swung his foot up so high he kicked a guy in the chin. The man stumbled back and fell.

"You seriously should. He's really flexible. Trust me." Stan smirked.

The leader grabbed Kyle's raised leg and pulled, making him fall. The held him down roughly.

"Get the fuck off him!" Stan growled, craned his neck and sank his teeth into the shoulder of his holder.

"Agh!" he released him and Stan tackled the men on top of Kyle.

"Give it up, you two," the leader stood and pulled out his gun. "Just come and I won't shoot."

"Like hell we will!" Kyle growled, then took a deep breath. _Temper, Kyle. Temper._

The officers dragged Kyle and Stan out the door of the motel to a large van, opened it up and pushed them inside, but not before snapping handcuffs on them. They stumbled inside and saw Wendy, Bebe, Cartman, Kenny and Butters sitting there with angry scowls on their faces. Kenny looked up and a sad expression appeared on his face immediately.

"Stan! Kyle!" Kenny cried. "Oh my God. Dude. I am SO sorry. I didn't fight hard enough! I'm so fucking sorry! This is all my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kenny?" Stan asked.

"They found my room key in my wallet. One of them tackled me and found it in my back pocket. I'm sorry."

"Dude, Kenny, relax. We're not mad." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You should be!" Kenny wailed.

"Kenny, seriously, chill. If anything, this is our fault. Or…my fault. I dragged everyone into this. It was my stupid idea. I'm sorry." Stan lowered his head and struggled do get up. Kyle stood up as well.

"Stan…" Kyle stood up and leaned over to give Stan a kiss but suddenly the van jerked and started to speed out of the parking lot. Kyle fell into one of the seats, into Cartman's lap.

"Hey! No faggotry in my van," the driver barked.

"You heard the man," Cartman muttered. "No faggotry."

"Dammit, Cartman!" Kyle got up and sat between Butters and Stan. "You're such an asshole."

"You should've seen the way he stood up for you and Kyle," Wendy murmured to Stan. "It was…shocking."

"He…he stood up for me and Kyle?" Stan blinked in disbelief.

"It was really surprising. And really sweet."

Stan blushed a little and looked down at his feet. "Wow. Cartman standing up for someone. And for _Kyle and me_." He got up and sat next to Cartman. Cartman lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. Stan leaned over and gave Cartman a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for sticking up for me and Kyle, Cartman."

Cartman blushed and widened his eyes. "Uh…whatever."

Kyle heard Stan's words and smiled, got up and sat on Cartman's side. He grinned and gave Cartman a kiss on his other cheek. "Yeah, thanks, Cartman."

Cartman blushed even harder and everyone laughed.

Kyle sighed. "We're in so much trouble, you guys. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Stan added. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not," Kenny spoke. "We're all in this together, right?"

"Too much High School Musical, Kenny," Bebe snorted.

"What I _meant_, is that we all agreed to this, so we all take the blame."

"Right," everyone nodded in agreement.

---

"Just wait here until your parents arrive," the secretary said, then walked away. The seven handcuffed teenagers sat on a bench in the South Park Police Station, waiting to face their doom.

They nodded and sat back. "We're so dead," Kenny sighed.

"Yeah, we know, thanks, Kenny," Bebe snapped.

"We'll b-be alright," Butters smiled. Always so optimistic.

"There they are," they heard the familiar accented voice of Sheila Brovfloski and looked up to see the redheaded woman followed by the several other parents.

Randy rolled in on his wheelchair, head shaven and holding a beer can. He gasped and threw his arms around Stan. "STAN!"

"Goddammit, dad," Stan wished he could pinch his nose.

---

**Sorry. Just had to add that :P Enjoy :D I put a little more effort into this chap ******** I'm proud. **

**Whoa. I just realized this chapter is pretty big :O**


	11. How Could You Not Realize

Update :D :D Dammit, I shouldn't have written a fic. I'm too irresponsible. *sigh*

---

"Kyle Brovfloski," Sheila leaned torward her son, anger blazing in her hazel eyes. "You're a straight A student, the star of your track team, and a very handsome young man. But you're _gay_?! You know that's against our religion, Kyle!"

"Dude, that's fucking bullshit!" Stan barked. "Kyle is perfect in every way! So what if he's gay?! We're in love and he's happy and I'm happy, so nothing else matters, right?! Besides, God made Kyle just the way he is, and if he hates homosexuals, WHICH HE DOESN'T, then Kyle wouldn't be! God gave man free will and this is what Kyle wants! Why can't you fucking accept him for who he is?! He's fucking happy with me and I'm happy with him! We're soulmates, ok?! We were from the very start of our lives! I don't give a shit about what's against Catholic or Jewish religion! I will gladly renounce my own religion to be with Kyle if that's what it takes! I could go to hell for all I care! I love your son more than anyone I've ever loved, and I would do anything for him! SO THERE!"

Stan finally finished, out of breath and panting. Kyle was staring at him, with wide eyes. Everyone was. Stan scanned the room and his eyes met with Kyle's. Kyle stared at him, then a smile spread across his face.

"You really love me that much?" Kyle asked quietly, beaming.

Sheila stared at the two boys, looking at Kyle and Stan back and forth. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her temple.

"Ok. Sweetie, listen. Being homosexual is wrong. It's a sin."

"That's right," Randy hissed. "I won't have my jock of a son be a fucking faggot!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dad!" Stan shouted. Then he looked at Mrs. Brovfloski and nodded. "Continue, Sheila."

"As I was saying. Boys, being homosexual is very wrong. And it's a sin. Kyle, there's no way you can…be with Stan Marsh."

"What?!" Tears welled up in Kyle and Stan's eyes.

"You just can't! Kyle, you can fall in love again, I promise. We can move if that's what it takes. But I can't have my son be gay, Kyle! It's just not acceptable!"

"How did Stan's speech not make you see our love, mom! You have to be the biggest bitch in the world not to realize how much we love each other! I will NEVER EVER find anyone that could EVER compete with Stan, and I could never love anyone as much as I love him!" Kyle was openly crying now. "How could you do this to me?!"

Seeing the two boys fighting so hard was actually bringing tears to Kenny's eyes. _This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him find out where they were!_

"Mom, please," Kyle begged, hands folded. "_PLEASE!_ Don't do this to me! Don't take me away from him! PLEASE! I'm begging you! All I want is to be with him! Nothing else! Please, mom!"

"Ky, don't do this to yourself," Stan placed a firm hand on Kyle's shoulder; he was crying too, and his voice shook as he spoke. Kyle's temper was getting a bit out of hand. "Please don't do this. I'm not worth it. You can do better."

"NO!" Kyle turned around and grabbed Stan's shoulders. "I LOVE YOU, STAN! I need you so bad! I couldn't ever leave you!" he turned away and faced his mother. "And if you're such a bitch and you won't let me be with the only person I'll ever love, then FUCK YOU GUYS! Without him there's no reason for me to live, ok?! I'm so desperately in love with him. If you take me away…then…then I'll kill myself!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Kenny dropped his head and buried his face into his hands, crying. If Kyle killed himself then this was all his fault. Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny, rocking him back and forth.

"Kyle!" Sheila gasped.

"Kyle." Stan gently placed his hands on Kyle's face and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "Please, love. Your temper is making you say things. You need to relax."

Kyle breathed out a shuddering breath and leaned his head on Stan's shoulder. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle and whispered soothing things, trying to ignore his own sobs and tears. Seeing Kyle like this was tearing him apart piece by piece.

Gerald placed a firm hand on his wife's shoulder. "Sheila, can you seriously not let these two be together? Look at them. Kyle has never fought so hard for anything before. Look at how desperately they need each other." He removed his hand as Sheila turned around. "And…if you can't let them be together…then…then I'll divorce you."

Sheila's eyes widened in shock. "Gerald!"  
"No, Sheila. Let them be. They're so in love. I couldn't ever imagine splitting them apart. I don't know about you."

A minute passed and Sheila lowered her eyes to the ground, contemplating.

Randy stood up out of his wheelchair. "Gerald, you can't be serious. They're gay! That's…I don't know, but seriously! You'd divorce your wife for this? They're just teenagers! What do they know about love?"

Gerald crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe so, Randy. Maybe they're not even in love. But don't you think they have the right to try out their relationship?"

Everyone was silent except for Stan and Kyle's sniffles. Sheila sighed. "He's right."

Kyle and Stan whipped their heads around. "What?"

"He's right." She repeated. "As…as much as I don't support homosexuality…you're my son, Kyle. You…you have the right to try out this relationship. And I love you, Kyle. I don't want you gone from my life."

Kyle blinked in disbelief. "Mom…are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about this?"

"MOM!" Kyle was by her side in a flash and holding his mom in what could have possibly been the tightest hug in history. He had the woman off her feet and he was bouncing up in down, happy tears trailing down his face. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He cried.

Stan grinned widely, crying happily too. Then he turned to his dad, expression serious. "…Dad?"

Randy looked at his feet for a second, then looked up at Stan. Their blue eyes locked on each other. "What she said. Stan, I love you. And if this is what makes you happiest…then I'll give you a chance."

In a millisecond Stan was giving his father the same treatment and bouncing. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Sharon smiled, her eyes filling with tears. She walked over and Stan wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You…you're ok with this, right?"

"Of course, Stanley. Of course. Whatever makes you happy."

Stan sighed in relief, holding her. Finally he pulled away and turned around to see Kyle there, his arms open and waiting. His face was a mess, wet with tears and face red, but his smile was the most content Stan had ever seen on him. Stan threw his arms around Kyle and buried his face into the crook of Kyle's neck. They felt five more pairs of arms around them and knew it was their friends.

"I don't know what I would've done if you guys couldn't be together," Kenny whispered into Stan's ear. Stan closed his eyes and smiled, hugging Kyle tighter.

---

**Is this too cheesy? 0-o**

**One more chapter to go. But not now- I gotta go work on my Jakeward story. Later!! :D**


	12. Final

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter of "I Never Really Thought." Sorry for the wait, my computer crashed for a while. Anyway, here yah go, thanks for reading, and have an awesome summer!**

**---**

2 MONTHS LATER…

Katie sighed as she smoothed out her yellow skirt, glancing at the faux wood door, which read _Room 212_, her new class. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She scanned the room immediately.

A tall boy with curly red hair had another boy with straight black hair backed up against the wall, shoving his tongue down his throat. Katie blinked and shifted her eyes to two blondes making out on the floor. A girl with long black hair was arguing with a tall, big boned brunette loudly, stealing kisses between each insult.

On the other side of the room, a boy with black hair was hugging a twitchy blonde tightly, sucking on his neck while the smaller moaned. A girl with curly blonde hair was kissing a boy with shaggy brown hair. A girl with bright red hair and some other girls were taking turns making out with a dark skinned boy, who had a content smile in his face. Other kids just gossiped loudly, laughing and throwing paper airplanes.

Katie stared at the scene, eyes bugging out of her head.

"What. The. Fuck."

The teacher spun around, wagging his finger. "There will be no cursing in my classroom!" Then he turned around and continued to write math problems on the chalkboard.

This was going to be a longass year.

---

Yeah, I know, that was the worst ending ever. Sorry, I just need to get it done before I go to Florida tomorrow…

Anyway, in case you didn't get this, the couples making out in the classroom (in order) were…

-Stan and Kyle

-Kenny and Butters

-Cartman and Wendy

-Craig and Tweek

-Bebe and Clyde

-Token and a buncha other sluts :P (he's a pimp xD)

I hope you enjoyed reading this! I love you guys! Have an awesome summer :)


End file.
